


Ce n'est rien

by SincerelyCiel



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Cosette, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depression, Enjolras Is Bad At Feelings, Gavroche isn’t dead cuz I say so., Heavy Angst, I Don't Even Know, Injury, Les Misérables Spoilers, Most of the most are dead, On The Barricade, One-Sided Marius Pontmercy/Éponine Thénardier, Other, Polyamory, Sad with a Happy Ending, What Have I Done, cosette really cares for Éponine, cuz I wanted it to be winter, he didn’t die either, the Revolution is in January this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyCiel/pseuds/SincerelyCiel
Summary: The barricade has fallen, few survived it now all that remains is the mess in the streets. After taking a bullet meant for Marius, Éponine is persumed dead. However that’s not the case, she’s found out in the streets in a terrible condition, yet alive. It’s up to a certain blonde lark to look after her.
Relationships: Cosette Fauchelevent & Éponine Thénardier, Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy/Éponine Thénardier, Courfeyrac & Cosette Fauchelevent, Grantaire & Éponine Thénardier, Marius Pontmercy/Éponine Thénardier, Éponine Thénardier & Gavroche Thénardier
Kudos: 11





	Ce n'est rien

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted the revolution in winter, so I decided to put it in January. Gavroche and Enjolras survived unscathed don’t ask me how I just didn’t want them dead.

It had been 2 days since the fall of the barricade, a fresh layer of snow fell from the sky covering the blood stained streets where the corpses of the fallen once laid. Young boys who lost their lives unaware of what they were really getting themselves into. Éponine, Gavroche’s older sister was really the only one left who could have took him in. However the poor girl presumably perished in the arms of her one sided lover Marius’ arms. The rest of the boys hadn’t made it, those who survived the initial bullet wound died throughout the night. Whilst Gavroche insisted he was old enough to look after himself Enjolras didn’t want him all alone not after all this, so he decided to take him in.

It was unknown to anyone that Éponine was still infact alive. It was a miracle she’d managed to survive the last few days, she was cold, hungry and weak however she needed to keep going and push on. She wasn’t dead, she knew that meant she had to go back to her father. She forced herself up to her feet swaying with every step leaning on the wall for support. Her injured arm hung limply at her side, unusable. She pulled her hat further over to cover her face and wrapped her coat tighter around her to try and stop her wound bleeding once more, her clothes were already stained with her crimson. 

Cosette was out with her father, the recent events were tragic her beloved Marius had been wounded in the revolution, thankfully not badly and he was already recovering quickly. The pretty blonde was on the way to drop off some freshly made cookies she backed especially for him when she noticed the petit figure hunched over leaning against the wall.

“Look Papa..” she pointed to the figure. “It looks like young boy. He looks hurt papa...we should help him..” Cosette began to rush towards the unknown boy. “M’sieur? M’sieur! Are you alright?” She asked softly. The boys gaze lifted a little but said nothing. Cosette could make out too soft brown eyes hidden by the shadows.

”Boy! Your bleeding!” Valjean pointed out the obvious that just made them seem to wrap their coat even tighter around them causing them to wince. “You need help boy...” the older man spoke sympathetically.

”Yes! My Papa is right! Let us help you!” Cosette went to reach out to place a hand on the figure but it gave out a warning hiss weakly slapping her hand away. Cosette retracted quickly, Valjean looked as if he could pounce on the figure for laying a hand on Cosette.

“If I should die, let me die.” They hissed. Whilst the voice was raspy and dry Cosette couldn’t help but think the voice sounded rather feminine. “I’m going to die, so just leave me be..” they managed to choke out before they were over come with a hacking cough, a small trial of blood rolled from the corner of their mouth and dropped into the fresh white snow. They collapsed forward only to be caught in Valjean’s strong arms. The hat hiding their identity fell to the ground below revealing long, matted brown locks. 

“M’sieur is Mademoiselle!” Cosette gasped. Then Cosette recognised the girl. Marius had introduced them briefly, the one who brought Marius to her. The one who she lived with when she was younger, the one who teased her. “Papa this is Éponine.” Cosette said in disbelief. “Eldest Daughter of the Thénardier children...we have to help her though..” Cosette was willing to put the past behind her, she was sure Éponine wasn’t the way she was as a child anymore. After all she was the one who brought Marius to her. Valjean removed his coat and wrapped it around the frail girl. The pair rushed home as fast as they could Valjean called out a doctor whilst Cosette tried to do all she could to help her until then. “Papa her fever is very high...she’ll be lucky if she survives the night..” Cosette said sadly pressing a cool wash cloth against the brunettes burning fourhead. “Touisant!” Cosette called. A small plump little lady appeared in the door at Cosette’s command. “Could you inform M’sieur Marius I cannot make it there today and that I have his dear friend Éponine here with me.” The women nodded and left. 

“A doctor will be here within the next hour or so.”

”Hour!? Papa she’s dying! This is Marius’ bestfriends life on the line here..” 

“I’m afraid there’s nothing I can do, it’s winter Cosette, flu season is high this year..just do what you can I have every trust in your.” Cosette just seemed to nod. She had to get these dirty clothes off the girl it didn’t take a lot of force to rip her already tattered clothes off her torso. She grimanced at the sight of the wound already badly infected which is why her fever was so high. Cosette tried to clean it the best she could when she heard the sound of a whimper and two beedy brown eyes staring up at her. “Hey..” Cosette cooed softly like she would to a child. “You’re safe here. We’re going to help you. A doctor is on their way okay?” 

“Why are you helping me..?” She rasped weakly.

”Shhh..no one deserves to die like that...do you think you could manage to put this shirt on?” She produced one of her fathers shirts, it would be huge on the malnourished girl but that way it wouldn’t agrivate the wound. “I’ll help you. Can you lift your arms?” Éponine just shook her head helpless, the girl really was weak. 

“I can’t even feel my left arm at all..” she whispered. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome!


End file.
